Homunculi of Remnant
by Mrotrax
Summary: Co-created by Mr. Green37. Upon Father's defeat, the Homunculi are given a second chance and reborn on Remnant. Split up, but retaining their memories, they each become embroiled in the growing conflict before reuniting. How will they fare in a world without Alchemy but plenty of danger? Read and review, Co-writers welcomed.
1. Prologue

**Prologue of Equivalvent Exchange**

Equivalent Exchange: The idea that humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's First Law.

It was the one rule that above all other things, Truth lived by.

What was Truth? One name you might be the World, or the Universe, or perhaps God, or perhaps the Truth. Truth was All, and Truth is One. So, of course, this also means that Truth was humanity, from the lowliest bum to the mightiest of kings. The truth of your despair, the inescapable price of boastfulness and arrogance.

Regardless of its nature, the being commonly known as 'Truth' gave no care to human wars and trifles, the loss of or beginning of life nor did it care a wit about ambitions that could eventually come to threaten its existence. Not that it could be harmed.

Whenever someone was foolish enough to try Human Transmutation, more commonly known as bringing back the dead, or any other unfair exchange, Truth would bring the foolish transgressor into it's home and force-ably take their most valued attribute, or something of value that represents their anticipated relationship to the person they are trying to create or resurrect.

To date, only two brothers, not even grown men when they had done so, had ever beaten this rule. They had then begun completely recreating alchemy, creating the rule that when you took something, you gave a little more back.

Truth adored them for it; no one deserved to beat the rule than them.

But this tale is not about those brothers, nor their descendants, or even their world.

Truth was complicated, all could agree on that. It could do as it pleased and no one would be able to tell it. If equivalent exchange was an iron clad rule to never be broken or at the very least, never be ignored, there was perhaps another concept that Truth was more...fickle about.

" _ **Should children pay for the crimes of their parent?"**_

Going by Equivalent Exchange, it seemed the case. The parent committed a terrible deed, so their child must pay.

But by the case of the brother's newest law of Alchemy? No.

The children in mind were all dead at this point, their 'parent', that pitiful dwarf that failed to grow and understand how it had failed, had outlived them by a few seconds after using them to attain 'God-hood.'

These were not children in the human's traditional sense; they had only a father, ceated from said father's seven deadly desires in an attempt for him to 'cleanse himself of impurity.'

What fool that Father had been. For all his destruction and cruelty, he had actually done one thing good and truly God-like, yet something he had believed stupid:

He had created life. With their own souls, mindsets and understandings of how the world worked. Sure, most of them hated it, but still...

Besides, these 'children' had never had the chance to truly 'be.' Aside from one, they had done their father's orders to a T, rarely thinking and living for themselves.

That last bit was what truly vexed truth; when Father created these beings...he had made souls apart from his own. Meaning they were their own beings.

And with that revalation, a thought had occurred:

With their father gone, returned to the abysmal 'NOTHING' that he loathed, they could be given second chances and truly live.

But not on the same earth. No, that'd be boring and too easy. No, Truth would send them to a world where, while still exceptional, their abilities would be slightly more commonplace. Just had to find it... And they did.

Remnant.

A world of abilities known as Semblances, an extraordinary material known as Dust, humans and Faunus with the possibility of life like their own. It was haunted by monsters called the Grimm., yet almost unfamiliar with war...for another decade.

Oh yes, this would do nicely.

And so, it was done; with a thought, the seven souls were whisked away to this new world, and Truth returning to sitting, excited to see what these children did with their new lives.

But as Equivalent Exchange demanded; Truth also did one more thing...

 **Salem's domian**

" _ **Hello there, my lady."**_

The voice inside the flask, coming from a black orb, was high and yet gravely, somewhat like a scheming child.

"Hello there."

She could've been beautiful to some, but she was feared by all for good reason. She commanded the hordes of evil, the soulless beasts known as Grimm. She was the mortal enemy of the kingdoms and a firm believer of 'divided they fall.'

Her name was Salem, and she was the master of the man who had saved him from Nothing.

They would do quite nicely...but unlike Honehiem and that old king, he'd have to be careful. There were no weaklings in this bunch, and all of them intelligent beings.

"Once again Arthur, your brillance knows no bounds." Salem smiled

"As much as I'd love to take credit, I'll admit finding our new friend was a folly of mine." Arthur Watts admitted. "Still...he brings such fascinating new knoweldge I believe will serve us well."

A humph filled the room.

"Great, another posh brainiac."

"August, be nice." Salem told the tall, muscular man at her side. "You need to set a good example for Cinder."

The aforementioned Cinder, no older than four, stared at the flash with fascination.

" **I assure you August, I will do my best to not be as...attitude heavy as my Savior."**

Watts frowned at that, but August grinned.

"I think I like you already."

"Um...what should we call you?" Cinder asked.

A single eye manifested, along with a big tooth smile.

" _ **You can call me the Dwarf in the Flask...Homunculous.** "_

 **Read and review, would ye kindly?**

 **So, this story has been in development for the better part of a year or so, and now it is finally out!**

 **A huge shout-out to co-creater Mr. Green 37 for coming up with the idea, and for his OC August, who you will be seeing more of VERY soon.**

 **A slight note; while most of the story up until Volume 6 (we're doing our own from there out) has been decided and is being written, we do welcome anyone to become co-writers and offer suggestions.**

 **Anyways, next chapter started right at 'Welcome to Beacon' but rest assured that all backgrounds will be revealed in chapter 4, and warning...some of them are heavy and tearjerking.**

 **Anyways, keep warm and safe.**


	2. Welcome to Beacon

**Chapter 1: To Beacon**

This was certainly not what Ruby had been expecting her time at Beacon to start.

Last night, she had been an oridnary Signal student, doing a midnight magazine run when she got caught in the middle of a Dust Store Robbery (during which she kicked some serious bitt) then fought with Roman Torchwick himself before being saved by Glynda Goodwitch all before being invivited to Beacon by Professor Ozpin himself.

Last night it ha dall been exciting and fun...now as the whole situation dawned onto her, it was nerve-wracking and terrifying. But above all things else, right now it was sad.

"Bye Almond" Ruby waved to her older brother, who sucked on his index finger and whimpered at the sight of his little sister departing as he stood next to their proud father, Taiyang Xialong.

Almond Xialong-Rose was an odd young man, no one could doubt that: A short and obese young man with silver pupiless eyes and a noticeably large nose with a red line with nodes going from the back of his neck down to his wrists. Ever since she Ruby could remember, he had always worn a large, sleeveless full body suit.

In spite of it all, he was a devoted brother and fantastic housekeeper...and pretty darn good chef

The reason for Ruby's sadness on top of leaving home for the first time? Almond wouldn't be there with her and her sisters.

"Oh!" A beautiful blonde girl beamed as she hugged Ruby tightly. "I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

"With us, Yang."

Sheepishly, Yang let Ruby go and smiled weakly at the voice.

"Sorry Sol, I'm just so excited! And proud of Rubes!"

"I can see that."

If Yang Xialong-Rose had been the idol of Signal Academy, her sister Solaris was the Goddess: a very attractive and voluptuous woman. Often seen as the subject of desire by many, her smooth black hair, flawless pale skin and her...ahem, noticeable assets, even more so than Yang's, were certainly eye-catching. In spite of this, Solaris was very modest in her choice of wardrobe: a high-collared purple dress, red gloves and tying her long hair to one side.

But, much like Yang, Solaris was a proud older sister. Certainly more emotionally mature than the blonde. Yang was by no means ignornat of Ruby's...less than stellar social interaction history, but she was almost too giddy at the chance of their baby sister coming out of her shell. While Solaris wanted the same to happen, she rather it was natural and not forced.

"Please...I just want to be a normal student. Not some prodigy that people'll suck up to and try to befriend only to help with homework..." Ruby begged her sisters.

"Ruby, is something else bothering you?" Solaris asked.

"I just wish Almond would've come with us..." Ruby added, something her sisters agreed with, and they hugged her.

"He'll be waiting for us back home when terms ends." Yang pointed out.

"But Beacon is supposed to be our home." Ruby pointed out.

"Home is where the heart is, dear sisters." Solaris reminded them, tuning out the news when Ruby didn't even get mentioned in the story about Tourchwick escaping.

"So...your home is with your boyfriend?" Yang teased, only to tense slighyly when Solaris' nails grew longer.

"Does someone want a haircut?"

"No, ma'm." Yang whimped, getting a laugh from Ruby as the Bullhead began it's descent...and Yang's shoes were the unfortunate target of motion sickness from a blonde boy.

RWBY FMA

"The view from Signal has nothing on this." Yang smirked

"YANG! SOLARIS!" Ruby beamed as she went chibi. "That guy has a collapsible staff! OH! And SHE'S GOT A FIRE SWORD!"

With practiced ease and a smile on her face, Yang pulled her sister back to reality. Solaris meanwhile was smiling at her baby sister's love of weapons. Anyone else it might've been kind of freaky, but Ruby made utterly adorable.

 **(AN: I dare you to deny that)**

"Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!" Yang hurriedly said as her ran off with the haggle, making her baby sister spin and moving as such a speed that Solaris couldn't get out in time.

"Wait, where are you guys going?!" Ruby shouted, panic filling her.

"RUBY!" Solaris called out in worry as she was pulled along with the haggle of students

"Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? D _o we have dorms?!_ "

The poor girl, her world still spinning, let out a sigh.

"I don't even know what I'm doing..."

And with that she fell down...onto some luggage.

"Ow..."

And the owner of said luggage was not in an understanding mood.

"What are you doing?! Do you have any idea how much damage you could've caused?!"

"I-I'm sorry..." Ruby started, but she went ignored as the girl began to rant:

""This is Dustl mined and purified from the Schnee quarry! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

She failed to notice the vial wasn't properly sealed as she countinued to rant..before a pebble suddenly flew through the air, knocking it out of the pale girl's hand and making her realize that the vial wasn't properly sealed.

She quickly did that

"You're luck I realized what was happening, otherwise...Do you even know who I am?"

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

That voice came from a ravenette girl with a book in her hands

"Finally! Some recognition!" Weiss smiled smugly.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labour forces and questionable business partners."

Weiss' haught demanour vanished.

"And you are one Blake Belladona, daughter of Meangure Chief Ghira Belladonna, former leader of the White Fang back when it truly was a peaceful organization and before it became more radicalized under Sienna Khan."

The voice came from a young man in a blue vest and combat boots, his brown hair slicked back and an eye-patch covering his left eye. His stance was firm and solid, with a body lanague taht sceamed 'experienced.'

Blake's eyes widened at the realization this boy knew who she was, but something also told her he was trustworthy.

The newcomer then turned his attention to Ruby, his face shifting into a light smile.

"And that girl whose poor ears you were roaring at, Miss heiress, is one Ruby Rose, daughter of two of Beacon's most illustrated alumni; Summer Rose and Taiyang Xialong of Team STRQ."

The pale girl and ravenette's eyes widened at shock, whole Ruby looked down at her feet

"Please stop..." She begged quietly.

"And finally, I am Bradley Pin."

If anymore possible, the eyes of the three girls grew even more, with Ruby's jaw droping to the ground.

"Y-y-y-y-y-you're Ozpin's son?!"

"Adopted, but yes." Bradley smiled. "Before you start throwing your name around Ms Schnee, do get into the habit of remembering names don't mean anything here. You're all equal. In fact, as I recal, that was the reason you came here."

The heiress stormed off and the chieftain's daughter went back to her book, altough she walked a little faster. Ruby let out a sigh and fell onto her back

"Welcome to Beacon." she told herself.

"Are you alright?" Bradley asked in spite of himself. "I can promise you most of teh students aren;t like that."

Another person joined the duo; a blonde boy in a hoodie and jeans with armor plating

"I'm Jaune. Need a hand up?"

Ruby siled weakly.

"Ruby and yeah."

Jauen pulled Ruby up before realizing they weren;t alone.

"Jaune."

"Bradley. Might I interest either of you in a fruit basket?" Bradley kindly offered. "The melons are especially tasty."

RWBY FMA

"RUBY!" Solaris called out to her younger sister in vain. "RUBY, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

For the past 10 minutes, after finally escaping from Yang, her 'friends' and haggle of horny fanboys, the eldest Xialong-Rose sister had been looking for her baby sister to no avail.

She wasn't sick with worry, mind you. Ruby was indeed a skilled fighter and could handle herself, bur this was a new environment for her.

On that note, irratation at her other sister filled her being: When she next saw Yang, that girl would be getting a hair cut.

She then saw someone sitting in front of the statue in the courtyard; their legs crossed and their foreheard touching the ground as their hands clasped together.

She knew this someone well. So, she decided to take a break from finding Ruby and catch up.

"Hello, sweetie." She beamed behind the person.

He was of a dark complexion and distinctive red irises. He was fairly tall with a muscular build and his hair was shaved close on the back and sides, leaving a silver-coloured crown on top. The most notable thing about him was that the upper portion of his face was disfigured with a large X-shaped scar which stretches across his forehead and down over his eyes into his upper cheekbones.

His name was Ebony Victoria. And he was the love of Solaris' life.

"Solaris." He smiled knowingly without breaking his stance.

"Praying to the brothers?"

"And honouring our fore-fathers." He explained. "How was the Bullhead?"

"Fine, mostly spent assuring Ruby everything would be okay. How did you get here?"

"Swam and camped." Ebony explained as he ended the prayer, then noticing his girlfriend was alone. "Where are Ruby and Yang?"

Solaris' mood soured.

"Yang ran off with friends and Ruby...I don't know..."

Ebony cupped Solaris chin and gave her a smile.

"Come on, let's go find her."

RWBY FMA

Behind sunglasses and a bright smile, another young man was on the hunt.

He wore a fur rimmed biker jacket without the sleeves, combat boots and a black T-shirt. He had a lighter complex with eyes like those of a snake; mischievous yet alluring. His black hair was in a pony tail with spikes at the front, and at his sides were two rather large pistols.

His name was Zhi Yao, and he was going to be the big man on campus for the next three years. And ever big man needed a crew, which was what he was hunting for: Candidates.

The ladies were all lovely and most of the guys looked strong, but Yao had yet to find anyone who he knew was crew material.

Oh well, it was only the first day. Might as well wait until he had a team.

With that, he made his way to the auditorium, pausing mid-stride when he caught sight of a pink, white and orange blur and the sight of a green wearing boy with a streak of purple in his hair running after said blur.

"...Ren? Nora?"

Abandoning his journey, he dashed after them, a smile on his face.

"Nora, please don't break anything before school starts. We need to head to the Auditorium..." The boy begged his friend.

"But REEEEEN!" Nora groaned happily. "This is BEACON! THE BEACON! Can't we explore for a bit?"

A chuckle caught their attention.

"Glad to see you haven't changed at all."

The two teens turned to see someone they knew all two well.

"So, ya goanna hug me or not?" Yao asked.

For a few seconds, neither moved, before, tears in their eyes, the two teens rushed at the familiar face, proclaiming:

"YAO-NII!"

The three hugged, tears falling down their faces

"W-We heard about sensei and the others...h-how?" Ren started

"Not now, not now." Yao assured them.

"We missed you!" Nora bawled freely. "We thought you were dead!"

"HA! Please!" Yao broke the hug, a proud smile on his face. "It takes more than some biker with a few good moves to put down the Ultimate Shield of the Hazuma dojo!"

His smile became softer.

"Still, it is great to see my cute little brother and sister."

"You're the same age as us." Ren pointed out.

"Speaking of age...: Yao smirked evilly. "...How long before I can expect some nieces and nephews to spoil?"

The two younger teens blushed

"YAO-NII! Ren and I...W-we're not...'together-together'...That'd be weird!" Nora pointed out, her eyes looking for any way out of this situation and a blush on her face.

"Besides, we're 17." Ren pointed out.

"...Your point? We all know Okka-san wouldn't mind."

RWBY FMA

"Don't embarrass me, please!"

Pyrrha Nikos was usually a very patient and kindhearted young woman. She was a skilled fighter and had dedicated her life to helping others, asking for very little in return. This had lead to her aforementioned patientance and kindness.

Her brother Prang Nikkos was one of the few things that could irritate her to no end.

For such a powerfully built young man, able to kill Grimm and destroy a buliding in a few seconds...Prang was without a doubt the laziest person she had ever known. Sometimes she wondered why her parents had adopted him in the first place.

It wasn't all bad; Prang did see Pyrrha for Pyrrha, not 'the invincible girl', and whenever some of the guys had not understood 'sorry, but no' he made sure they did. He even growled at anyone who he felt was making her uncomfortable, and this had helped his sister get off the Pumpkin Pete ceral box.

But aside from his sister; Prang couldn't care less about anything else.

"Such a pain..." Prang goaned, falling onto the ground and snoring.

"Prang, no!" Pyrrha shouted in anger. Why couldn't he see what this meant to her?

This was her one time to live like a normal girl! She'd be able to talk to people, hang out with friends, maybe even find a boyfriend! But his lack of reslove was making her look good in comparison. She didn't want to look goodl she wanted to look normal!

"Prang? Please don't make me drag you..." She begged with forced sweetness in vain...but no. Well, today was the day she had no time for his laziness.

"...Fine! I'll drag you, you overgrown Sloth!"

Activating her semblance, she did just that,

"Such a pain..." Prang groaned.

RWBY FMA

"What a bunch of idiots."

Alex was a lean and muscular youth with long, wispy hair, violet eyes with slit-like pupils, and wears a black, form-fitting bodysuit and a matching headband. His hair was the biggest eye catcher; green as lime.

From the treetops around the courtyard, Alex had been scouting out the competetion. So far? Not impressed. These morons thought they had what it took? Please, most of them had never left home before today; never had to struggle for anything...

Especially that heiress. He'd had fun making her look stupid with that pebble and the vial while she had been ringing that pipsqueak's ear off. And she thought she was better because she had money and some remedial lessons?

That's what Alex hated most about people; both human and Faunus. Their self entitlement, arrogance and inability to see and do the logical thing. It was why only just now he was attending this stupid school; to be able to go and do whatever he wanted and prove that he was better than most. If all he had to do was kill a few Grimm, then icing on the cake.

Anything was better than being someone's lapdog again.

Still, Alex's mind flashed back to the Pipsqueak the heiress had been yelling at: she seemed kinda familar, and her whole aura shouted out 'I'm stronger than I look.' And those eyes...he had seen those eyes before somewhere...

"Eh. I'll look into it later."

He tossed his apple core into the sky, delighting when it fell onto some dork in armor's head, then onto each of his followers. With a chuckle, he made his way to the auditorium.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

RWBY FMA

Meanwhile, Ruby, Jaune and Bradley walked around campus, a strong frienship developing between them.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune lamented after Ruby had nick-named him 'Vomit boy.'

"Do stop by the infirmary before missions, Jaune." Bradley suggested. "We have air-sick medicine in droves and all free to students."

"Will do. Thanks Brad."

"Bradley."

A short silence overfell them before Ruby broke it.

"So...I got this!"

She acitvated Crescent Rose and explained how her baby worked, after which Jaune drew his weapon; a simple sword.

"Ah, the legendary Crocea Mors." Bradley mused

"Wait...THE CROCEA MORS?!" Ruby asked, turning to her other friend. "Jaune, are you...an Arc?"

"Um...yeah?" Jaune answered, "Why do you ask?"

"You're descended from the hero of the war!" Ruby shouted. "Monty Oum, I'm friends with someone from a badass family! Uh, no offense, Bradley."

"None taken." Bradely assured her. "As for myself; much like Mr. Arc, I am ratehr old fashioned: Two sabers with pistols in the hilts Jaune look out."

Before either could ask what he meant, Jaune bumped into a man just an inch taller than him, accompanied by a girl with orange hair in a pink and white attire and a boy in green.

"...Can I help you, blind one?" He asked, a bored tone in voice.

"Oh crap!"Jaune realized, bowing. "I am so sorry! I was talking with her and I kinda got immersed in it and...!"

The new face simply chuckled

"It's fine dude. I've bumped into my fair share of people."

"Well thanks for understanding, Mr... uh?"

"Yao. My name is Zhi Yao. These are my little sibs, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Let's be friends, okay?"

He extended a hand for each to shake and smirked when Ruby and Jaune took them.

RWBY FMA

Eventually, the assembled crew made it to the auditorium, where they began to go their seperate ways; Ruby to join her sisters, Bradley to the podium for the opening ceremony, Yao, Ren and Nora to the back...and Jaune was left all alone.

"If you'd like some company, Mr. Arc?" Bradley noted before he departed. "I do believe that young lady and her brother seem lonely."

Jaune looked over and saw...possibly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen next to the single biggest fellow he had ever seen. Remembering his father's words. Jaune walked up to them.

"Um...Hi...M-mind if I stand here?"

The big fellow glared at him, but the girl held a hand up.

"Not at all." She assured him. "Please, join us."

"...I'm Jaune."

"Pyrrha. This lug is my brother Prag."

'Prag' growled at Jaune, but did nothing else.

"So, how's your first day going little sister?" Yang asked. "Seems pretty good, with that posse you came in with."

"Oh yes...after you ditched me!" Ruby pointed out before Solaris patted her on the head.

"Now Ruby, Yang WILL be getting a haircut for this.."

Yang whimpered.

"So why don't you tell us what happened aftr we got sperated. I can't imagine its that bad..."

"I wish!" ruby groaned. "I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then the vial she was flinging around got knocked out of her hand, and then she yelled at me again, and then another girl made her mad, and then Bradley told them both off while bring up mom and dad, and then they stormed off and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"Excuse me?" Said 'crabby girl' asked.

"OH GOD, IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" Ruby shouted in fear, leaping into Yang's arms. Solaris stood in front of her sisters, a determined look on her face.

"Yes?" She asked.

Weiss' reslove faltered at the beautiful girl glaring at her, but she managed to do as she had intended: She produced a phamplet called 'Dust for Dummies and Inadepate Individuals' and said:

" The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, the Schnee _Family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy to follow guide to Dust applications and practices in the field."_

"Huh?" Ruby asked

"Huh?" Yang followed.

"Yes I'm sorry, you lost me after 'mandatory'." Solaris confessed. "It's like you sped up your voice of something."

"Just...please have Ruby read this." Weiss asked. "I'll try to conduct myself better in the future."

Look, uh..." Yang started. "It sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

"No."

All turned to Solaris.

"Not until I see proof your attitude has changed."

"I...!" Weiss started, only to relent. "I suppose that's fair. I bid you a good day."

And with that, she walked off, shooting Ruby an apologetic look.

"Was that necessary, sis?" Yang asked.

"Yes." Solaris bluntly said. "Ruby and Almond have had bad friends before, I will not let it happen again. If that Schnee girl truly does change, than yes, she and Ruby can be friends. Until then or teams are decided..."

She was cut off by Ozpin walking up to the microphone.

"I'll...keep this brief." Oz started. "You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look among you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose...direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

He then walked off, leaving the auditorium strangely quiet until Glynda announced the students would be sleeping there tonight.

' _Did Salem do something?'_

RWBY FMA

While the other students readied for rest, four snuck out of the aduditorium to properly introduce themselves to each other.

"Well, well. Here we are. And so much nicer circumstances too." Yao started. "So different and yet still so much the same."

"I couldn't believe what I was seeing." Alex smirked. "But like you said, we're all in a mess together again."

"Envy, Wrath and Greed." Solaris smirked. "Been a while; since...I died at Mustang's hand, right?"

"And still you look so divine, Lust the Lusvious." Yao smirked, licking his lips in appreciation. "Feel free to pierce me with your Ultimate Spear anytime you like."

"Sorry but someone else has that honour." Solaris, or rather, Lust smirked as she looked at her nails. "And frankly, he's cuter than you."

Yao let out a faked groan before looking around.

"So, where's good old Gluttony the Voracious?" 'Greed' asked.

"Yeah, last I recall you guys were piratically joined at the hip." Alex snorted.

"Back home with dad in Vale." Lust explained, a small frown crossing her face. "School was not kind to dear Almond..."

That honestly didn't surprise anyone; Gluttony was never much of a thinker.

"...but he has become one hell of a cook." Lust was quick to mention. "Oh, how I'm going to miss those meals."

That...was both less and yet more surprising than it should've been.

"I'm surprised to see Sloth the Indolent here as well, and with the Champion no less." Bradley remarked.

Said Indolent was already snoozing back at the auditorium, but he awoke for a moment, as if realizing something.

"...Such a pain..."

He then went back to sleep.

"Apparently, he got adopted by Leonadius Nikkos a couple years back." Alex explained. "So...anyone seen Pride?"

"He's in Atlas." Bradley explained, checking his pocket watch. "Probably finishing his evening training about now, if Ironwood's schedule is anything like I remember it."

Yao chuckled

"Looks like he's stuck in the role of dutiful son, eh? Just like you, Wrath the Furious."

"I see you're regained your attitude and are already starting a new gang, Greed the Avarious."

Alex laughed

"Isn't insanity the definition of doing the same thing with the belief it'll change?" Alex asked. "One would think two deaths would make you see how fruitless friendship and family is."

"Little Envy the jealous. I'd almost forgotten that sadistic attitude of yours." Wrath sighed.

"I live to serve." Alex smirked with a bow.

"Nice to see you're as much a freak as ever." Greed noted, delighted when a maddened look crossed the androgynous being's face "Oh, did I strike a nerve? I'm sorry, you preferred to be called an Abomination, right?" 

"SHUT YOUR TRAP!" 'Envy' growled, red lightning surrounding his form. "Open it again and I will destroy you."

"Please don't." Wrath asked. "We have an odd number of applicants this year already."

"Like you even could." Greed smirked, calmly ducking as Envy attacked with punches and kicks, then dodging Greed's palm thrusts.

"Well well." Greed realized. "The God Damned Palm-Tree actually picked up some moves. No more hulking brute?"

"Oh, you want hulking?" Envy asked with sadistic glee. "I'll give you hulking...Word of the wise, I've picked up a few tricks..."

"Enough."

The two fighters turned to see an annoyed Lust glancing at the common area.

"I left my sisters alone for this and I know for a fact the younger isn't comfortable here. So, if you don't mind? Let's wrap this up."

"Of course." Wrath said, stopping in front of the Statue. "We're all in the same cause again. Only this time, we do it for ourselves. For those we lost."

Memories filled the former Homunculi:

For Lust, it was memories of a beautiful and kind woman with silver eyes: Memories filled with affection, pride and love: Baking cookies, playing with tiys, changing Ruby's diapers...and the last time she stepped out of the cottage doors.

For Greed; it was a jolly old man who was a beast at martial arts and yet held the kindest heart in all of Remnant, training him, Ren, Nora and many others...before a rainy night when a monster in the clothes of a biker killed him.

For Wrath, it was girl not too much unlike Ruby; tanned skin and a belief in helping others. Spying her name on the statue, he knelt down and kissed it: Gretchen Rainhart.

And for Envy? A little girl, smiling as she turned to ash and saying:

" _I'm happy to have met you, Envy..."_

Not another word was said.

They left one at a time.

RWBY-FMA

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys." Ruby noted.

"I know I do..." Yang smirked, purring at the delight of shirtless boys...before giggling at Jaune in a onesey.

"...Dude." Yao said.

"...It was all I had." Jaune confessed.

"...Dude." Yao repeated himself. "I cannot take you seriously."

"Yang, don't give them hope. It's cruel." Solarious admonished her sister before seeing Ruby wasn't comfortable. "What's wrong?"

"It's just...overwhelming, you know?" Ruby confessed. "And I didn't get off to a great start; that Weiss girl hates me..."

"No more than that person." Yang pointed to a scene overhead.

"What are you doing?" Weiss shouted at Alex, who had placed his futton right in the middle of the arena. "Boys on one side, girls on the other!"

"Yeah, and?" Alex asked with a smirk.

It was then that Weiss realized she may have just done another...'less than birght' act.

"...So...are...you a...a boy?...a girl?"

"I'M WHATEVER THE HELL I WANNA BE!" Alex snapped at the crowd.

"Just go the Inferno to sleep!" Bradley snapped.

"Make me, cyclops!"

"It's gonna be a Looooong night." Ruby, Jaune and Solaris all moaned.

 **Read and review, would ye kindly?**

 **Hope you enjoyed and are intrigued.**

 **I'll be updating some of my other fics, but try and post next Wednesday.**

 **Stay safe and warm.**


End file.
